ultimo_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlman
Owlman 'is a recurring antigonist in the Ultimo X series and is a demon sent to kill Ultimo X. Appearance He has big bright red eyes along with a black beak. Owlman also has his arms attached to his wings. Owlman also has feathers as a tail like any other bird. And he also has featherrs covering his entire body. Personality Nothing is really known about his personality other than he does what he is ordered to do. History Ultimo X series Ultimo Origins: Owlman This takes place in Mawnan, England the original place were the Owlman was spotted. The player takes control of Owlman and does what happened in the Owlman sightings as well as escape from police. Ultimo X Owlman is sent to kill Ultimo X in the third chapter. Owlman lands into the apartment window and grabs the sleeping Ultimo X and they then face off. Owlman puts up a fight, but gets defeated in the end. Later Owlman is fought again when he's leading the demons through Union City. Ultimo X II Owlman appears once again in Union attacking the citizens, but Red and Raba find him and battle him right when he's about to eat a little girl. Owlman puts up a fight again but still gets defeated in the end. Ultimo X III Owlman doesn't actually appear as a boss but as a playable character having to train in Hell facing demons. Ultimo X IV Owlman only appears in cutscenes showing off his and Satan's plans for the future. Ultimo X V Satan and Owlman host a Hell Tournament that makes the competitors face demons or each other in battle. Ultimo X, Red, & Raba advance to the Owlman battle and beat him then face more of the demons until they reach Satan. Ultimo X VI Owlman is only seen when Ultimo X and his team are walking through Hell and Owlman is chained up. Ultimo X VII Owlman and his demons go and try to attack Christina and Ultimo X's kids. But little known abut Owlman that Christina is always watching her kids. Owlman and the demons raid their base, but Christina takes all of the demons out and faces Owlman and he gets defeated once again, but he takes one of the kids. Christina is astonished and calls Ultimo X to search for the Owlman. Later on, Owlman is about to eat the defensless baby, until Ultimo X comes in and fights him o the death. Owlman then gives up during the battle and disappears. Ultimo Fighter series Coming soon Story Ending Owlman kicks Ultimo X and sends him down to the ground. Owlman then lets out a loud screech and demons come and drag Ultimo to hell. Owlman is later seen flying through New York and sees that everything is taken over by the demons. Biography ''A demon that was sent to kill Ultimo X. He is one of only demons that could actually match up to Ultimo and his team. He has been seen throughout Manwa and other places to kill people and animals. Battle Quotes Normal *Screeches When facing certain characters *None Hyper Combo (Finishers) *'''Owl At Midnight: Owlman furiously scratches the opponent 10 times then does an 11th scratch from the sides making his opponent split apart. *'Coming soon': Coming soon